Love, hate and passion
by Asahi-chan
Summary: Slash HP/DM - - - Ron und Harry führen ein ernstes Gespräch wo was ganz "erschreckendes" ans Licht kommt... *g*
1. Love, hate and passion I

Zu dieser Geschichte „inspirierte" mich eine Freundin. Die Idee ist eigentlich ganz simpel und da ich ja schon eine „alberne" Geschichte geschrieben habe, dachte ich : Widme ich mich doch mal einem anderem Thema. ^^  

Nun ja... da NC-17 abgeschafft wurde, werdet ihr hier nur die „Kinder Version" zu lesen bekommen. Tja... 

Love, hate and passion 

Weihnachtsferien. Die ersten Ferien die Harry, seit er auf Hogwarts ist, alleine verbringen musste. Hermines Eltern wollten sie über Weihnachten bei sich haben und mit Ron sprach er nicht mehr seit dem Harry ihm gesagt hatte er sei schwul. Hermine meinte er solle Ron Zeit geben um sich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen. 

Harry hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen die Ferien zu genießen. Ausspannen, lange Spaziergänge, ein wenig lernen, ausgiebig schlafen und viel essen. Doch daraus wurde nichts. Ausspannen konnte er nicht. Im Gryffindor Tower lauerte ihm immer wieder Colin Creevey und sein jünger Bruder Dennis auf. Zu Harrys Entsetzen hatte sich vor ein paar Monaten herausgestellt das Colin ebenfalls schwul und zu dem noch scharf auf ihn sei. 

Lange Spaziergänge konnte er sich auch abschminken den Dumbledore hatte ihm strengstens untersagt die Schule zu verlassen. Ihr-wisst-schon-wegen-wem. 

Ein wenig lernen... das beschränkte sich auf die ersten zwei Stunden seiner Ferien und die waren schon vorbei. 

Ausgiebig schlafen? Ja aber nur wenn er die Tür mit einem Zauber blockierte und noch einen Schallschutz Zauber verwendete. Colin war die reinste Blage.

Viel essen? Wenigstens eins was er konnte. Durch Hermine hatte er im vierten Schuljahr erfahren, wo sich die Küche befand und auf dem Weg dorthin befand er sich gerade. 

„Du Harry, wo willst du hin?" fragte Colin und lief ihm hinterher. Harry bliebt abrupt stehen und schaute den kleineren Jungen vor sich an. „Colin bitte! Ich wollte gerade aufs Klo und..." Colin grinste frech. „Soll ich dir vielleicht zur Hand gehen?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und ohne weiter groß darüber nachzudenken zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ... „Mister Potter, können sie mir erklären was sie da gerade vorhaben?" Harry drehte sich langsam um und sah den böswillig dreinschauenden Zaubertrank Lehrer vor sich stehen. So schnell wie sein Gehirn arbeiten konnte, wog er die Vor- und Nachteile von Lügen oder Wahrheit sagen ab. //Pro: Ich komme von Colin weg. Contra: Ich werde eine Strafarbeit bekommen, jedoch.... ist es mir die Sache wert.//

„Ähm... was ich vorhatte?! Also eigentlich wollt ich ihn jetzt gerade auf der Toilette vernaschen, aber das kann ich ihnen schlecht erzählen..." Harry grinste innerlich. Erst würde er Snape ein wenig konfus machen und dann sagen was er wirklich vorhatte. „Mister Potter ich bitte sie." Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Sagen sie mir die Wahrheit!" Colin hingegen starrte die ganze Zeit Harry an, als ob dieser gerade gesagt hatte das er ihn vernaschen will... (_Hm... No Comment)_

„Ich wollte ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten!" sagte Harry und knirschte dabei ungehalten mit den Zähnen. Snape nickte. „Das ist doch schon besser... morgen um zwei in meinem Büro! Da können sie sich ihre Strafarbeit abholen!" Harry nickte. Snape blickte Harry noch einmal verächtlich an und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten davon.

„Also Harry!" Colin zupfte an Harrys Ärmeln. „Gehen wir zu dir oder zu mir?" – „ Petrificus Totalus!" Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Colin auf dem Boden auf und Harry stieg lächelnd über ihn hinweg. Zugleich erleichtert und erfreut atmete er auf.

„Diese Birne ist genial..." murmelte Harry und beobachtete die lachende Birne die sich gerade zu einem Türgriff verwandelte. Vergnügt öffnete Harry die Tür und trat in die Küche. Gleich drehten sich viele kleine Köpfe in seine Richtung. „Ah Potter, Sir. Dobby freut sich, sie wieder zu sehen, Sir! Schön, noch mehr Besuch heute Abend!" rief der kleine Elf vergnügt. „Noch mehr?" fragte Harry und schaute sich suchend im Raum um. Elfen, Elfen, Elfen, Malfoy, Elfen.... MALFOY? Harry blickte zu Draco der sich gerade mit einer Hauselfe zu zoffen schien. 

„Mh, mh!" Harry war neben Draco getreten und räusperte sich.

„Gib mir das Hühnchen, du Mistvieh... ah!" Als Draco Harry erblickte lies er das Stück Hühnchen los, so das die Elfe nach hinten fiel und unsanft auf dem Hintern landete. „Dank deiner Freundin sind die jetzt richtig frech geworden." kommentierte Draco seine Aktion und warf Harry dabei einen kalten, missbilligenden Blick zu. Harry sagte dazu nichts sondern betrachte wie gebannt Dracos Hände. Seine Finger waren lang und sahen samt weich aus. Bei dem Gedanken, was Draco damit alles machen könnte, lief Harry unweigerlich rot an. 

Doch der junge Slytherin beachtete ihn nicht weiter und drehte sich wieder zu der kleinen Hauselfe um die noch immer triumphierend das Stück Hühnchen in den Händen hielt. Doch Draco lehnte sich einfach über sie und griff es sich. Die Hauselfe schien so verärgert darüber zu sein das sie Draco kurzerhand in die Wade biss. 

Harry, der die ganze Szene schmunzelnd beobachtet hatte, griff schnell nach der Hauselfe und hob sie hoch, bevor Draco die Chance hatte nach ihr zu treten. „Verdammtest Mistvieh!" brüllte er und ging, das Hühnchen drohend in der Hand, auf Harry samt Elfe los. 

„He, jetzt komm mal wieder runter Draco. Wut steht dir nich....ups." Harry drehte sich um und lies die Hauselfe wieder runter welche, daraufhin hinter dem nächst gelegenen Herd Deckung suchte. Draco lächelte erfreut.

„Wut steht mir also nicht..." Der Slytherin legte sein so typisches *heartbreak* lächeln auf und ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Nein... so... ähm so war das nicht gemeint!" Harry ging reflexartig einen Schritt rückwärts. „Ach nein? Und soll ich dir mal was sagen?!" Er ging noch einen Schritt auf Harry zu, welcher schon gegen die Wand stieß. „Ich finde du siehst wütend richtig süß aus!" Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Hatte Draco wirklich gerade gesagt er sähe süß aus? (_Draco jedoch sieht in jeder Situation süßer aus als Potter!)_

Draco stand nun so dicht vor Harry das dieser seinem warmen Atem aus seiner Haut spüren konnte. Ohne es wirklich zu vollen atmete Harry tief ein und nahm dabei den Geruch des Slytherins in sich auf. Er roch gut. Nach Kokosnuss. Irgendwie süß und doch männlich. 

„Was willst du... Malfoy?" Der Angesprochene lächelte und Harrys Herz schlug immer schneller und wilder gegen seinen Brustkorb. // Er sieht ja wirklich hammer aus... aber sein Charakter...?// dachte Harry und wartete dabei immer noch auf eine Antwort von dem *hammer* Kerl. „Ach, jetzt auf einmal heiß ich wieder Malfoy?" Harry spürte wie Draco sich enger an ihn drückte. „Ich hab dich was gefragt!" Draco legte den Kopf schräg und küsste sanft Harrys Nacken. „Dich!" flüsterte Draco und verteilte weiter federleichte Küsse auf Harrys Nacken. Langsam arbeitete er sich den Hals endlang, knabberte kurz an seinem Ohrläppchen. 

Harry versuchte sich das Stöhnen zu verkneifen, doch was die weichen Lippen seines Gegenübers mit ihm machten, ließen ihn alles um sich herum vergessen.

„Ahhh..." Draco hörte auf woraufhin Harry ihn verunsichert anschaute. „Ah! Scheinbar gefällt es dir, Potter!" sagte Draco und leckte sich dabei über die Lippen. „Tut es nicht!" sagte Harry und schloss die Augen um nicht in den Grauen seines Gegenübers zu versinken. 

Mit einer Hand fuhr Draco über Harrys Wange, was in ihm einen wohligen Schauer auslöste.     
    
    Statt etwas zu sagen, zog er den Gryffindor an sich heran und senkte seine Lippen auf dessen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge zärtlich darüber.

Harry war davon so überrascht, dass er den Mund öffnete. Draco nutzte diese Gelegenheit und glitt mit seiner Zunge in ihn hinein. Spielerisch fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Zähne. 

Im ersten Moment ein wenig geschockt, erwiderte Harry jedoch den Kuss.

„Ich wusste dir gefällt es." Draco löste sich von Harry der ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll anschaute. „Willst du mehr?" fragte er Harry und fuhr mit seinen geschickten Händen an Harrys Taille entlang und blieben dann auf seinem Hintern liegen. 

Harrys Atem war unregelmäßig und seine Wangen war gerötet. „Na wie wär's? Ich werde auch zärtlich sein..." Draco hauchte Harry wieder einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Nein..." flüsterte Harry. „ Ich habe keine Lust eines deiner Spielzeuge zu sein." – „Nicht? Schade eigentlich...aber soll ich dir noch was verraten? Ich mag dich. Ich hab dich schon immer gemocht. Schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah, war ich fasziniert von dir. Die wundervollen grünen Augen, dieses wuschlige, nachtschwarze Haar..." Draco strich Harry vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „... dieser rote, sinnliche Mund. Ich finde dich einfach nur atemberaubend." 

Harry drückte Draco verwirrt von sich. „Was soll das alles?" fragte Harry und blickte in die tiefgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers. 

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken, Harry? Ich... ich liebe dich... schon seit unserem ersten Treffen wusste ich, daß du zu mir gehörst!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir waren damals Kinder..." – „Das sind wir auch heute noch. Unschuldige, kleine Kinder..." Harry lachte auf. „Du und unschuldig? Wär's glaubt!" - „Solange du mir glaubst, ist es mir egal was die anderen sagen!" Draco schlang seine Arme um Harrys Taille und zog ihn an sich heran. Zärtlich legte er ihm die Lippen auf seine und fuhr mit der Zunge sanft darüber. Harry schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz diesem Gefühl hin das sich wohlig, warm in seinem Bauch ausbreitete. 

„Gehen wir zu mir?" flüsterte Harry. Draco nickte. 

A/N: Ihr wollt kein Kommentar von mir oder etwa doch? So was nennt man doch eigentlich eine Geschichte ohne Handlung. Oh man, mir kommt der Anfang noch ganz gut vor, nur der Rest scheint ein bisschen konfus zu sein... Aber ich muss mich eh nicht ärgern, da, wie ich mich kenne, die ganze Story eh nicht zuende bringen werde. ^^ 

Noch 'ne Frage: Sie sind doch alle ziemlich OOC? Oder nicht? Harry der auf so eine billige Anmache hereinfällt muss OOC sein... *grins* Ah, Draco ist ein Hammer Kerl... So süß wie Zucker... oh man... HEIRATE MICH!  


	2. Love, hate and passion II

Love, hate and passion

****

****

**2.**

"Sehr gemütlich." Draco schaute sich erfreut im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum um. Von hinten schlang er seine Arme um Harrys Hüften und küsste ihn sanft in den Nacken. Diese kleinen, leichten Berührungen lösten in Harrys Körpern einen angenehmen Schauer aus. „Aber nicht so gemütlich wie du..." flüstert Draco und fuhr mit seinen Händen an Harrys Brust entlang. Harrys Kehle entrang ein leises Schluchzen. 

„Wir sollten uns einen ruhigeren Raum suchen..." sagte der Slytherin und knabberte dabei verführerisch an Harrys Ohrläppchen.

„Tre...ppe!" war das einzigste was Harry heraus brachte. Draco lächelte und löste sich von Harry, um ihm die Treppe, auf die er gedeutet hat, hochzuziehen. Unterwegs bedeckte der Slytherin Harrys Gesicht mit vielen, sanften Küssen. 

Hinter sich schloss Draco die Tür und versiegelte sie mit einem Zauberspruch. Der Gryffindor stand mitten im Raum und beobachtete ihn aufs genauste. Diese eleganten Bewegungen, diese entschlossenen grauen Augen, diese feinen Hände. 

Draco steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung strich er sich eine blonde Strähne hinters Ohr und grinste sein Gegenüber listig an. 

Harry spürte wie sein Herz zu rasen begann als Draco mit fast schwebenden Schritten auf ihn zukam. Mit seinen Händen fuhr der blonde Slytherin in Harrys Haare und zog ihn dichter an sich, um seine Lippen auf die des anderen zu senken. Mit der Zunge fuhr er über die Lippen des Gryffindors. Zaghaft öffnete Harry den Mund um Dracos sanfte Zunge Einlas zugewähren. Dracos Hände wanderten immer weiter abwärts, fuhren kurz über Harrys Hintern und wieder hinauf zu seiner Brust. Langsam, fast schon quälend langsam, öffnete er Harrys Hemd und jede Stelle die er dabei freilegte bedeckte er mit seinen heißen Lippen. Harry schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Leise stöhnte Harry auf. Seine Hände krallten sich in Dracos Hemd fest.

Schüchtern zog Harry Draco mit sich zum Bett. Draco knöpfte den letzten Knopf auf und zog ihm vorsichtig das Hemd von den Schultern. Seine Lippen strichen sanft über Harrys Kinn und fuhren weiter über Hals, Schlüsselbein und blieben dann an der rechten Brustwarze hängen. Mit der Zunge umkreiste er sie sanft.

Ein lautes Stöhnen drang über Harrys Lippen als Draco sanft zubiß und dann zur anderen Brustwarze wanderte, um dort das Spiel zu wiederholen. 

Dracos Lippen fuhren immer tiefer, küssten jeden Zentimeter Haut. 

Verlangend zog Harry den Slytherin wieder nach oben. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem weiteren zärtlichen Kuss. Mit seinen geschickten, kleinen Händen knöpfte Harry Dracos Hemd auf und schmiss es ohne weiter darauf zu achten in die Ecke. 

Auch Draco spürte langsam wie ihm immer heißer wurde. Haut an Haut. Harry hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und gab sich ganz den Künsten des jungen Slytherins hin. Bei jeder sanften Berührung, bei jedem sanften Kuss durchfuhr Harrys Körper ein Schauern, der ihn immer näher an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. 

„Bi...bitte Draah...co... halt mich... ni...nicht lä... ohhh länger hin."  stöhnte Harry und drückte sich verlangend gegen Draco. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen musste Draco erkennen das er die erhoffte Wirkung auf den jungen Gryffindor hatte. Er war genauso erregt, wie er selbst. 

Geschickt öffnete Draco den oberen Knopf von Harrys Hose um in quälender Langsamkeit den Reißverschluß zu öffnen. Alleine das Geräusch löste bei Harry eine Gänsehaut aus, doch dazu auch noch Dracos sanfte Hände ließen ihn fast gänzlich den Verstand verlieren. Mit einem Ruck zog Draco die Hose runter und warf sie zu seinem Hemd in die Ecke. 

„Hübsch!" gab Draco grinsend von sich als er Harrys Boxershorts sah. Dunkelrot. Satin. Harry jedoch bekam kaum noch was mit. Sein Körper machte schon lange nicht mehr das was er wollte. Wie, als sei es das normalste auf der Welt, fuhren Harrys Hände an Dracos Hüften entlang, streichelten ihn, brachten ihn dazu immer schneller zu atmen. Auch Harry machte sich jetzt an dem Reizverschluss des anderen zu schaffen, was sich als große Herausforderung herausstellte da Draco direkt über ihm lag. Doch auch dieses Problem war bald gelöst. 

Nur noch in Boxershorts bekleidet lag Harry unter dem blonden Slytherin und gab sich gänzlich dessen Zärtlichkeiten hin. 

„Ah... Draco!" Auf Harrys Stirn bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen. „Ich will dich!" hauchte Harry seinem Geliebten ins Ohr. Dracos Hände glitten tiefer und zerrten begierig an dessen roten Boxershorts die kurz darauf bei den anderen Kleidungsstücken in der Ecke landeten. Kurz darauf folgte eine grüne Boxershorts.    

„Ahh! Colin da bist du ja!" erfreut und zugleich geschockt sprintete Dennis die letzten Schritte auf seinen Bruder zu und kniete sich neben ihm. „Sag doch was!" Doch Colin konnte sich nicht bewegen. Das einzigste was sich bewegte waren seine Augen und die schauten gerade ziemlich panisch, da Dennis seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche holte. „Bist du verzaubert worden?" Die Augen zuckten panisch hin und her. „Das deute ich mal als ein Ja! Mal überlegen was ich jetzt machen kann..." Nachdenklich schaute Dennis seinen großen Bruder an. „Ja, ich weiß es!" erfreut sprang er auf die Beine, strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und richtete dann den Zauberstab auf seinen Bruder. 

Colins Augen weiteten sich vor Panik. Was hatte sein Bruder nur vor? Er vertraute ihm zwar aber beim Zaubern? Dennis lies den Zauberstab durch die Luft gleiten und... „Mr Creevey, was geht hier vor?" Dennis zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Snape blickte zu Boden und als er dort Colin liegen sah zog er fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Sie hab ich doch schon vor 'ner Stunde hier gesehen." murmelte er, mehr für sich selbst als für die anderen. „Öhm... Pro... Professor können sie..." Snape blickte verachtend zu dem kleinen Creevey runter, der gleich darauf verstummte. 

„Mir bleibt wohl nix anderes übrig! Ich will schließlich wissen wer das war... auch wenn ich es mir schon denken kann!" Mit einem simplen Wedeln und Wutschen sowie einem kleinen, still gemurmelten Gegenspruch war der Fluch aufgehoben und Colin erhob sich, leicht wankend, vom Boden. 

„Erklären sie!" forderte Snape ihn auf und stemmte dabei seine Hand in die Hüfte. „Ähm... Dennis..." Colin griff seinen kleinen Bruder an den Schultern und zog ihn vor sich. „Er wollte unbedingt mal einen Fluch ausprobieren... und... äh, ich hab mich als Versuchskaninchen... gemeldet." sagte er und kratzte sich dabei verlegen am Kopf. Dennis hingegen starrte seinen Bruder verständnislos an. 

„Ah ja, und ein gewisser Harry Potter hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun..." sagte Snape und zog, mal wieder, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Colin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wie kommen sie denn da rauf?" Snape räusperte sich. Scheinbar kostete es ihn große Mühe sich jetzt zurückzuhalten. „Sie, ähm... werden ihn doch nicht... bestrafen?" fragte Colin und sah dabei ins fies grinsende Gesicht von Snape. „Zehn nein... zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor... das müsste für die nächsten zwei Stunden reichen." Freudig in sich reinlächelnd drehte Snape den beiden Gryffindors den Rücken zu und verschwand im nächstbesten Gang. „Dieses Jahr ist Slytherin der Hauspokal sicher!"

Schweißgebadet und völlig außer Atem lag Harry auf seinem Bett und versuchte sich von seinem „kleinen" Abenteuer zu erholen. Sein Blick war verschwommen, was wohl auch daran lag das seine Brille, im Eifer des Gefechtes irgendwo neben seinem Bett gelandet war. 

Draco fuhr sanft mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Wange. Hätte Harry seine Augen offen gehabt, hätte er Dracos vernichtenden Blick gesehen. Harry spürte wie Draco an seinem Ohr knabberte und der Gryffindor schnurrte zufrieden. 

„Ach, dir scheint es ja sehr gefallen zu haben!" sagte Draco. Verwirrt öffnete Harry die Augen und schaute Draco dabei tief in die Augen. Irgendwie waren sie anders als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Sie wirkten jetzt kalt und unnahbar. So wie früher. 

Mit seinem Mund ganz nah an Harrys Ohr flüsterte Draco: „Danke für die nette Nummer, Potter! Ich werde dich weiter empfehlen." Harrys Herz blieb stehen. Was hatte Draco da eben gesagt? Hatte er etwa nur mit ihm gespielt?

Draco stand vom Bett auf und zog sich seine Hose an, wobei er Harry einen kalten und grausamen Blick zuwarf. „W...wa...wa...was… das kannst du doch n...nicht ernst..." Draco griff nach seinem schwarzen Hemd und hob es vom Boden auf. 

Harry, am ganzen Körper zitternd, richtete sich in seinem Bett auf und griff nach Dracos Arm. „Natürlich mein ich das ernst..." Draco griff mit einer Hand nach Harrys Kinn, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn. Harry drückte ihn von sich weg und starrte Draco dabei durchdringend an. „Spiel nicht mit mir!" sagte Harry, seine Stimme klang unsicher und verängstigt. Draco grinste fies. „Das hab ich bereits, Honey! Und es hat mir eine Menge Spaß gemacht." Harry konnte es nicht glauben... hatte er sich denn so in Draco geirrt? Harry ließ zitternd die Hand des Slytherins los und rutschte langsam ans Bettende. Seine Blick schien leer und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. 

Draco lachte auf. „Das hab ich ja noch nie erlebt... hör auf zu heulen, Potter. Wir können es ja gerne mal wiederholen." Doch Harry sagte nichts. Starrte einfach nur stumm vor sich hin. 

Draco ging wieder auf das Bett zu. Galant ging er neben Harry in die Knie und flüsterte. „Jetzt hab ich dich genau da wo ich dich haben will. Am Boden! Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich dich hasse, Potter!" Sanft und dennoch mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, strich Draco ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Schlaf Schön, Honey!" 

A/N: *einatmen* - *ausatmen* - *hyperventilier* Sorry, Leute! Es tut mir so leid das ich gerade da wo es zwischen Draco und Harry spannend wird, aufgehört habe. Es tut mir leid. *jammer*

Und es tut mir leid das ich Begriffe wie: Der Slytherin, der Gryffindor, der blonde Junge usw. benutze. Ich kann so was einfach nicht leiden, aber dauernd die Namen wiederholen geht ja irgendwann auch nicht mehr. ^^

Und es tut mir leid das Harry so leiden muss. (Und das ist noch gar nicht das Schlimmste...) Und es tut mir leid das ich gerade lautstark meine Mutter quäle in dem ich P!nk mitsinge. Und es tut mir leid das ich, als ich klein war meinen Hund tyrannisiert habe. Es tut mir leid Flicka, ich hab dich ganz doll lieb und ich hoffe der Hundehimmel gefällt dir. 

Und es tut mir leid das ich meinen Kniescheiben so wenig Beachtung schenke. Ich werde von jetzt an öfters mit euch reden! Versprochen! Außerdem möchte ich noch meinen Psychiater grüßen und ihn danken das er mir diese kleinen, giftgrünen Tabletten verschrieben hat damit meine Wahnvorstellungen weg gehen. 

Mal schauen... und dann grüß ich noch Manny, meinen ebenfalls Kniegeschädigten Exfreund. He, he! ^^ 

Ich las es lieber sein. Cui 

Ach 'ne: Noch 'nen Dank an Melina die, die Idee geliefert hat und die Rechtschreibfehler vernichtet. Thanks!

Ach ja und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind entschuldige ich mich noch mal für den englischen Titel. So was hasst Melina, aber ich wollte es unbedingt!

P.S. Wer eine umfangsreiche Entschuldigungsliste  haben will muss darum betteln. (Merkt man das ich sadistisch veranlagt bin?)

Melina: Ja, man merkt das du sadistisch veranlagt bist und ich möchte eine umfangreiche Entschuldigungsliste!  Äh,... bitte.....

Asahi: He wie fiese... ^^

©Asahi    Montag, 28. Oktober 2002 16:52:25


	3. Love, hate and passion III

Love hate and passion

**3.**

*Unwirklich*.

Harry, die Decke fest um sich geschlungen, lag auf seinem Bett. Die Tränen waren längst versiegt doch zum aufstehen schmerzte ihm das Herz noch zu sehr. 

// Danke für die nette Nummer, Potter! Ich werde dich weiter empfehlen.// Harry drückte die Decke noch näher. Wie konnte er ihm so etwas antun? Schön und gut sie waren Feinde gewesen doch Harry hätte nie gedacht das der blonde Slytherin ihn so sehr hassen würde. So sehr das er ihm das Herz bricht. Mit ihm spielt als sei er nur ein Puppe die man nach gebrauch einfach liegen lassen konnte. 

Manche hätten es ertragen. Hätten sich gesagt: Ich hatte doch auch meinen Spaß, warum sollt ich es jetzt verdrängen? Doch Harry war anders. Er hatte sich schon sein ganzes Leben lang nach dem Menschen gesehnt der ihm wärme, vertrauen und Glück schenkt. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Für ihnen gab es so einen Menschen nicht. Er war dazu verdammt unglücklich zu sein. Und wieso? Hatte er sein Glück, im Kampf gegen Voldemort, schon überstraperziert? Hatte er in seinem früheren Leben irgendetwas getan wofür Gott ihn jetzt hasst? Harry wusste selbst keine antwort auf seine Fragen und so beschloss er aufzustehen um duschen zu gehen. 

Draco, freudig grinsend, saß im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und blätterte dabei in einem Buch umher. „Tja Potter... man sollte halt nicht mit dem Feuer spielen. Man könnte sich zu leicht verbrennen..." murmelte Draco und strich sich dabei eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Mhh... richt sogar noch nach dir!" stellte Draco fest als er kurz an der Haarsträhne roch.  „Ist ja widerlich!" Draco rümpfte die Nase, schmiss das Buch auf den Tisch und stand auf. Da Ferien waren und er als einzigster Slytherin da geblieben war, zog er sich, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, das Hemd aus und ging in Richtung Bad.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper obwohl er den Wasserhahn bereits auf heiß gestellt hatte. Immer wieder kamen ihm diese Worte in Gedächtnis und sie schmerzten ihn. //„Spiel nicht mit mir!" -   „Das hab ich bereits, Honey!"// Harry schluckte schwer und erneut traten ihm tränen in die Augen. 

Mit zitternder Hand stellt er das Wasser ab und stieg leicht wankend aus der Dusche. Er hob das Handtuch, welches er vorhin einfach auf den Boden geschmissen hatte, auf und wickelte sich darin ein. Harry, von der wärme leicht benommen, ging zu Spiegel hinüber und schaute hinein. Das Bild was ihm bot ließ ihn selber erschrecken. Augen, rot durch die Tränen, schauten ihn glanzlos entgegen. Seine Haut, unnatürlich weiß. Lippen, aufgerissen. Seine Narbe, leuchtend rot. 

Harry schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, wenn er sie wieder öffnete ein anderes Bild im Spiegel zu sehen. Doch er hoffte vergebens. 

Beim hinausgehen viel sein Blick auf eine Rasierklinge die wohl mal ein älter Schüler liegen gelassen hat. Nachdenklich hebt er sie auf und dreht sie ehrfürchtig im Licht hin und her. [1]

*Vielleicht... nein... oder doch? Was hab ich schon zu verlieren?* Langsam streckt Harry seinen Arm aus und läst die Klinge mit leichten Druck übern Arm gleiten. Ein kleiner, roter Blutfluss lief seinen Arm entlang und tropfte auf sein Handtuch. Fasziniert betrachte er sein rotes Blut das langsam immer mehr wurde. Er setzte noch mal die klinge an und drückte noch ein wenig fester zu. Mehr, immer mehr Blut floss aus den Schnitten über seinen Arm. Er setzt noch mal an. Dieses mal auf der Arm Innenseite...

„Harry? Harry bist du da?" Es klopfte an der Tür. Harry ließ erschrocken die klinge zu Boden fallen. Aus dem Handtuchschrank holte er sich ein weiteres, kleines Handtuch und wickelte es um seinen Arm. „HAARIEE?" wieder kreischte Colin den Namen des Gryffindors. Harry wechselte noch schnell das andere Handtuch und öffnete dann die Tür. „Häärr... o la la..." Colin grinste als er Harry mit Hadtuch um den Hüften, sah. "Was willst du?" fauchte Harry und schob sich an Colin vorbei die Treppe rauf. „Ich... ähm Abendessen..." stammelte Colin und starte dabei Harry hinter her. „Ich hab keinen Hunger!" antwortete er in einem monotonen Tonfall. Colin vernahm nur noch wie eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde und verdrehte dann grinsend die Augen. „Ach was für ein Kerl..." seufzte er und ging langsam die Treppe runter. 

In freudiger Erwartung auf das was er angerichtet hatte ging Draco zum Abendesse in die große Halle. Wie es in der Ferien üblich war wurden die großen Haustische an den Rand gestellt und an einem runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes platz genommen. 

Draco war fast der erste der sich zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle einfand. Er suchte sich den Platz mit der besten sicht auf die Eingangstür aus und nahm platz  jedoch nicht ohne den beiden kleinen Hufflepuff Mädchen, die bei seinem erscheinen kichernd rotangelaufen waren, einen verachtenden Blick zu zuwerfen. Darauf hin verstummten die beiden und sahen eingeschüchtert zu Boden. Draco lächelte. Es war einfach alles zu einfach für ihn. 

Zusehendlich füllte sich die Halle. Die anderen zwei Hufflepuff Mädchen setzten sich zu den anderen und kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Ein Ravenclaw Siebtklässer ging Hocherhobenen Hauptes an den vieren vorbei und setzte sich zwei Plätze neben Draco. Als nächsten kamen Professor McGonagall in Begleitung vom Schulleiter in die große Halle. Des weiter folgten noch vier Ravenclaws, drei unbekannte, kleine Gryffindors und die Creevey Brüder bei der Anblick sich Draco ein fieses grinsen verkeifen musste. Hatte er doch das bekommen was Colin schon so lange wollte. Harry. Als letztes kam noch Professor Snape, natürlich mit wehendem Umhang, in die Halle. 

„Sind wir dann vollständig?" fragte Dumbledore und schaute lächelnd in die Runde. „Äh... ne Harry… fehlt!" sagte Colin schüchtern und wagte es nicht dabei Dumbledore an zu schauen. „Ihm geht's nicht so... gut!" sagte er. Dumbledore nickte. „Gut. Dann wollen wir erst einmal anfangen!" Wie üblich, nachdem Dumbledore eine Rede schloss, erschien das essen auf dem Tisch. 

Draco lächelte innerlich. Sein Plan war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Und so einfach hatte er es sich eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Aber ihm war schon immer klar das Harry ein kleines Flittchen war. Oh ja das nächste Halbjahr würde fabelhaft werden. 

Harry lag auf seinem Bett, die Beine fest an den Körper gezogen, betrachtete er seinen Arm. *Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?* Vorsichtig strich er über den kleinen Schnitt. „Ich werde stark sein..." murmelte Harry leise vor sich hin. „Ich brauche niemanden..." immer wieder wiederholte er sie Sätze, fast schon so als sei es ein Sprechgesang. *Was werden nur Hermine und Ron sagen wenn sie es erfahren?* Harry drehte sich in seinem Bett und schaute nun aus dem Fenster. *Ron wird mich verachten... alleine die Vorstellung das ich nicht normal bin hat unsere Freundschaft zum wackeln gebracht... wie soll es dann erst sein wen ich ihm sage das ich was mit...* Traurig schloss Harry die Augen, versuchte so die Bilder vor seinem inneren Augen zu verdrängen. Graue schimmernde Augen so wunderschön das Harry sie nie wieder vergessen würde... egal wie oft sie ihn verachtend anschauen würden. Diese blonden Haare die ihm strähnig ins Gesicht hingen. Die feinen Hände mit denen er jede Stelle an Harrys Körper zum brennen gebracht hatte. 

Der Gryffindor öffnete wieder die Augen und seufzte laut. Sein Blick ging wieder aus dem Fenster. Es fing an zu schneien. Weiße, kleine Flocken vielen vom Himmel und da wo sie die Fensterscheibe berührten zerschmolzen sie zu kleinen tropfen. Morgen würde er raus gehen und einen Spaziergang machen. Egal was Dumbledore dazu sagte. 

Colin und Dennis gingen zusammen zurück zum Gryffindor Tower. Auf den Händen balancierte Colin ein Tablett auf dem sich die verschiedensten Speisen befanden die er für Harry zusammen gesucht hatte. 

„Ich geh kurz hoch... du wartest hier!" sagte er zu seinem Bruder und ging, leicht schwankend, die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch. Vor der Tür der siebten Klasse blieb er stehen, stellte das Tablett auf den Boden und klopfte an. „Harry?" fragte er vorsichtig und wartete auf eine antwort. „He Harry!" rief er ein wenig lauter. 

„Hau ab Colin! Ich will schlafen!" brummte Harry, lau genug das Colin dies hörte. „Ich... ähm ich hab dir was zuessen mit gebracht... steht vor der Tür... nur falls du Hunger hast." Keine antwort. 

[1]  Ähm ja... also ich habe keine Ahnung wie in Hogwarts die Duschräume bzw. Waschräume aussehen. Ich persönlich tippe darauf das jeder Jahrgang in jedem Haus seinen eigenen hat. Aber hier hat jedes Haus nur ein für Mann und Frau (also nicht zusammen!) Ich hoffe ihr versteht was ich sagen will... 

A/N: Ich danke allen für die Reviews ^^ Ihr seit die besten. Und Außerdem hoffe ich das dieses Kapitel mit dem Blut nicht ein bisschen zu krank ist. 

Außerdem wollte ich noch mal zu meinen anderen Geschichten Stellung nehmen (Und zu GFSF und der Interaktiven): Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schon mal irgendwo geschrieben habe, aber ich bin nicht mehr lange in Deutschland. Ich will nämlich als Aupair für ein Jahr in die Staaten gehen und es rückt immer näher. Und deswegen weiß ich nicht ob ich es schaffe die Geschichten zu ende zu bringen, weil ich auch nicht weiß wie es in Amerika mit Computer Nutzung aussieht (sonst kauf ich mir da einen Laptop :p) Aber noch bin ich da und das heißt ich werde versuchen die Geschichten noch zu ende zu bringen... ^^ Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit! ***ASAHI***


	4. Love, hate and passion IV

Love, hate and passion

****

****

**4.**

"Und was sagt Harry?" Dennis schaute seinen großen Bruder fragend an und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite um seinem Bruder platz zu machen. Mit enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck nahm Colin neben ihm platz. 

„Er ist irgendwie komisch. Sonst klingt er wütender wenn er mich anschreit aber eben klang es so als... als sei er traurig!" sagte Colin und stützte dabei sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Ach der wird sich schon wieder einkriegen... komm las uns ne Runde Schachspielen!" 

„Hey Honey! Na wie sind die Ferien? Ich vermisse dich..." Draco saß vorm Kamin und betrachtete mit funkelnden Augen den Kopf der im Feuer schwebte. „Ach Seamus... ich muss dir was gestehen..." Der Kopf im Feuer, rotblonde Haare, helle Haut, war kein geringerer als Seamus Finnigan. 

„Wer ist es dies mal, huh? Wie oft soll das noch so gehen? Ich dachte du liebst mich!" Draco lächelte ins Feuer. „Ach du kennst mich zu gut Süßer!" – „Na los Draco... sag mir wer es dieses mal war..." sagte Seamus wütend und drehte dabei den Kopf weg um Draco nicht in die Augen schauen zu müssen. „Haben Blaise [2] und Ron nicht schon gereicht?" Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Du warst ja damals nicht bereit dazu... hast wieder mal eine deiner Nummern abgezogen um mich zur Weißglut zu bringen..." murmelte Draco. „Ja das liegt aber nur daran das du mir nicht die Aufmerksamkeit entgegen bringst die ich verdient habe als dein Freund. Nur Sex will ich nicht und das wusstest du... also sag mir jetzt wer es war..." Seamus blickte zu Draco der ihm ein sadistisches lächeln schenkte. „Potter... es war wirklich einfach ihn um den Finger zu wickeln... ein bisschen nett sein und schon macht er die Beine breit." Seamus lachte auf. „Harry? Ich glaub es nicht! Und ich dachte immer du hasst ihn... hattest du wenigstens deinen Spaß?!" fragte Seamus und klang dabei ziemlich beleidigt. „Spaß? Potter ist die reinste... niete. Und du weißt doch Seami... keiner ist so gut wie du!" Obwohl das Feuer schon ziemlich rot war, konnte man sehen wie Seamus helles Gesicht langsam Farbe bekam. 

„Ich liebe dich Honey!" flüsterte der rotblonde Junge und schaute verlegen ins Feuer. „Ich weiß!" gab Draco zurück und hauchte einen Handkuss ins Feuer. „Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen. Ich freu mich!" 

Gedankenverloren saß Harry auf der Fensterbank in seinem Schlafsaal und lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe. Übermorgen würden alle wieder kommen. Hermine, Ron und die ganzen anderen Gryffindors. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er keine Lust auf Gesellschaft und da Ron ihn sowie so Schnitt war ihm eigentlich alles egal. Hermine, gut und schön sie würde für ihn da sein, doch auf sie hatte er schon lange keine Lust mehr. Redete immer nur über Schule und Viktor Krum. 

Wieso hatte er sich auch nur darauf eingelassen? Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Draco war ein arroganter, eingebildeter Schnösel mit wunderschönen grauen Augen und einem lächeln bei dem jeder dahin schmelzt. _(OH JA!)_

Draußen schneite es immer noch und es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht als Harry ins Bett ging. Müde war er schon aber schlafen konnte er nicht. Dazu war alles noch viel zu nah. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen kuschelte er sich an sein Kissen und roch da dran. *Mhh Kokosnuss... wie schön...* dachte Harry verträumt.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry nicht auf sondern blieb einfach im Bett liegen. Die ruhe war herrlich. Noch konnte er sie genießen den in 24 Stunden würde hier der Bär los sein. Neville würde wieder erzählen was er zu Weihnachten alles in die Luft gejagt hatte, Dean würde die ganze Zeit wieder von Fußball reden, Seamus von seinem Freund erzählen (den niemand wirklich kannte) und Ron? 

„Geht es Mister Potter den immer noch nicht besser?" fragte McGonagall Colin. „Ich weiß nicht. Es liegt wohl noch immer im Bett!" sagte Colin und setzte sich gegenüber von McGonagall an den Frühstückstisch. „Er hat auch gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen." Fügte er hinzu und griff dabei nach einem Brötchen. „Also sollte Mister Potter nicht zum Mittag erscheinen werde ich wohl mal nach sehen gehen." Sagte Professor McGonagall und nippte anschließend an ihrer Tee Tasse. 

Draco hatte das Gespräch mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen verfolgt. Hatte er ihn wirklich so sehr verletzt? Das wäre die Erfüllung seiner kühnsten Träume. 

Freudig in sich hinein lächelnd biss er in sein Nutella Brötchen. 

Harry blickte auf die Uhr. Zehn nach eins. Zeit für einen Spaziergang [3] zum See. Entschlossen stand Harry auf, ging ins Bad und zog sich dann an. Mit schlürfenden Schritten ging er die Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Seinen Wintermantel hatte er sich untern Arm geklemmt, da es jetzt zu warm wäre ihn schon anzuziehen.

Harry hatte bereits den halben weg zurück gelegt als ihm auf einmal schlecht wurde. Er hatte ganz vergessen das er um zwei bei Snape sein sollte um seine Strafarbeit abzuholen. Wütend, über seine eigene Vergesslichkeit, ging er die Treppe zu den Kerkern runter und stand wenige Minuten später vor Snapes Büro.

„Herein!" brummte Snape grimmig und blickte kurz auf als Harry eintrat. „Sie sehen absolut scheiße aus Potter!" bemerkte mit monotoner Stimme und das ohne auch nur einmal von seinen Unterlagen aufzusehen. 

Mit aller Kraft unterdrückt Harry ein bissiges Kommentar und stellt sich gut sichtbar vor Snape hin. „Also ich hatte bis jetzt noch keine Zeit mir über ihre Strafarbeit Gedanken zu machen... aber ich würde mal sagen das, wenn wir die nächsten zwei mal Hogsmeade streichen, eine Annehmbare Lösung gefunden zu haben. Nicht?!" Harry nickte stumm und drehte sich zum gehen um. „Hab ich gesagt Sie dürfen gehen?!" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage doch Harry blieb, den Rücken Snape zugewandt, stehen. „Außerdem werden sie ein kleines, zusätzliches Referat über Löwenzahn und deren Verwendung im Späten 18ten Jahrhundert halten dürfen. Abgabe Termin ist der 21. Februar." Harry ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und schluckte all seine Wut runter. Nein er würde Stark bleiben. Solch läppische Straffen werden ihn doch nicht unterkriegen. 

Der Gryffindor nickte stumm, blieb jedoch still stehen und wartete geduldig. „Sie können gehen, Potter!" zischte Snape und ohne das Harry noch was sagte verließ es das Büro. „Idiot!" murmelte er leise und schlug mit der geballten Hand neben sich gegen die Wand. „Ah..." mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht stellte er fest das, dass keine gute Idee gewesen ist und beschloss lieber wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Dort konnte er sich wenigstens nicht noch mehr verletzten.    

[2] Man weiß ja nicht ob Blaise ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist... für gewöhnlich ist es in meinen Geschichten ein Mädchen aber heute, da unser lieber Draco ja schwul ist, ist er mal ein Junge. ^^

[3] Irgendwie gehen sie immer zum See spazieren und dann treffen sie da meist auf den anderen und dann geht's los: Ich liebe dich – Nein ich liebe dich – Ich liebe dich noch viel mehr – Nein... blablabla... ^^

A/N: Ich weiß der Teil ist ein bisschen kürzer und er gefällt mir nicht wirklich. Draco und Seamus... wer hätte das gedacht? Ist doch mal ein anderes Pärchen. ... Aber scheinbar nimmt unserer one and only Malfoy die ganze Sache nicht so ganz ernst... oder doch? Ich will nur noch mal erwähnen das Melina mir die grobe Idee hat zukommen lassen (obwohl ich reichlich eigene Ideen habe) und ihr noch mal auf diesen Wege sagen: DU NUR IDEE;  ICH GESCHICHTE.... ICH KÖNNEN MIT HARRY UND DRACO MACHEN WAS ICH WOLLEN... Komprende? Gibt's sonst noch was... nö nicht jetzt.... ^^


	5. Love, hate and passion V

Love, hate and passion

****

****

**5.**

Harry saß mürrisch dreinschauend in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer und starrte vor sich hin. Die Strafarbeit war wirklich sein geringstes Problem und das Verbot die nächsten zwei mal aus Hogsmeade fern zu bleiben störten ihn auch nicht sonderbar. 

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet Harry das, das Mittagessen gleich zu ende sein würde und das wiederum hieß das die anderen Gryffindors bald kommen würden. Seufzend erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und schlich die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch. 

„Harry scheint ernsthaft krank zu sein." sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich zu Professor McGonagall und erhob sich vom Esstisch. McGonagall nickte. „Ich glaube ich gehe mal nachschauen..." sagte sie. „Das können sie sich sparen Minerva," sagte Snape in seinem üblichen, zischenden Tonfall und bedachte sie dabei mit einem bösen Blick. „Mister Potter erfreut sich bester Gesundheit. Es war kurz vor dem Mittagessen bei mir um sich eine Strafarbeit abzuholen." McGonagall seufzte. „Aber warum kommt er dann nicht zum Essen?" In ihrer Stimme schwang Besorgnis mit. „Vielleicht hält er ja Diät. Sie wissen doch wie Kinder in diesem Alter sind." McGonagall zog leicht verärgert eine Braue in die Höhe. „Aber Severus doch nicht Harry!" Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verließ dann die Halle durch den Haupteingang. „Was meinst du, Albus?" Der Schulleiter lächelte matt. „Gib ihm noch ein wenig Zeit! Vielleicht kommt er ja von selbst auf uns zu."

Nachdenklich lag Harry auf seinem Bett. Er musste einen Entschluss fassen. So konnte es doch nicht weiter gehen. Doch wie sollte er Draco jetzt gegenübertreten? Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, er mochte Draco. Viel zu sehr um die Sache einfach zu vergessen. Und der Gedanke das er ihn hasste, schmerzte ihn sehr. Was hatte er damals nur falsch gemacht? Hätte er im Zug Dracos Hand annehmen sollen? Doch dieses ganze „Was wäre wenn" Gerede würde ihn hier jetzt nicht weiter bringen. Ein Entschluss müsste fallen. Jetzt. Sofort. 

Harry drehte sich im Bett und drückte dabei das Kissen noch fester gegen seinen knurrenden Magen. Sollte er Draco einfach vergessen? Oder sollte er um ihn kämpfen? Ihn überzeugen das er ihn nicht hassen brauchte. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen. Seufzend knuffte Harry das Kissen und drehte sich wieder um. Was sollte er nur machen? Es wäre viel einfacher einfach wegzulaufen. Doch so lösten nur Angsthasen ihre Probleme. „Ich werde kämpfen..." sagte sich Harry leise. Und bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, schmiss er das Kissen in die Ecke und stand auf. Im Badezimmer schaute er noch mal in den Spiegel und scheiterte kläglich bei dem Versuch seine wuscheligen Haare zu stylen. 

Harry schnappte sich seinen Wintermantel und stieg die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Auch Colin und Dennis, die am Tisch saßen und Karten spielten, sollten ihn jetzt nicht aufhalten können endlich mal ein wenig spazierenzugehen. Mit schnellen Schritten rauschte Harry an ihnen vorbei und verschwand durch das Loch in der Wand.

„War das nicht Harry?" fragte Dennis. Colin drehte sich zum Loch um und sah nur noch wie das Gemälde wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz schwang. „Meinst du?" war Colins Gegenfrage und legte die Karten auf den Tisch. „Sah fast so aus." brummte Dennis als er bemerkte das er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders verloren hatte. „Ich geh nachschauen!" fest entschlossen stand Colin auf, strich sich seinen Umhang zurecht und ging zielstrebig auf das Loch in der Wand zu. Dennis seufzte. „Muss das denn wieder sein? Noch einmal halte ich für dich und deine kindischen Spielchen nicht den Kopf hin!" Colin blieb prompt stehen und blickte seinen Bruder entsetzt an. „Das sind keine kindischen Spielchen! Ich liebe ihn!" Dennis verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ja, und deswegen gehst du ihm auf die Nerven, rennst ihm überall hinterher und klammerst dich an ihn wie ein kleines, dummes Kind!" Colin schnaufte verächtlich. „Was weißt du schon von Liebe, Kleiner?" fragte er spöttisch und ging einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu. „Jetzt hör auf mich Kleiner zu nennen. Ich weiß wenigstens das man dem Menschen, den man liebt, nicht ständig hinterher rennen sollte. So bewirkst du nämlich nur das Gegenteil. Das du ihm auf die Nerven gehst!" Colin lächelte auf einmal auf. „Ich weiß was das ganze jetzt soll..." sagte er, als hätte er gerade einen schwierigen Kriminalfall gelöst. „... du bist eifersüchtig!" Dennis lief rot an und schaute zum Boden. „Nein, das bin ich nicht." – „Doch! Du bist auch in Harry verliebt... gib es doch zu!" ein siegessicheres Lächeln breitete sich über Colins ganzes Gesicht aus. „Nein, ich bin nicht in Harry verliebt... und jetzt las mich in Ruh! Renn ihm hinterher und häng dich an ihn... albernes Getue!" das letzte hatte er nur noch leise gesagt und traurig sah er seinem großen Bruder hinterher, der gerade durch das Portraitloch geklettert war. „Idiot!"

Harry hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Auch wenn er nicht Draco betraf. Er hatte sich überlegt Hagrid einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten um sich ein wenig ablenken zu lassen. 

Als er die Große Halle erreicht hatte, blickte er sich noch einmal um und zog sich dann seinen Wintermantel über. Die große Eingangstür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knarren. Harry hüpfte durch den Spalt hinaus und lief die Treppen hinunter. Sollte ihn jemand sehen, würde er bestimmt Ärger bekommen.

Vor Hagrids Hütte hielt er kurz inne und klopfte dann an. „Jaaha?" kam es von der anderen Seite und Harry vernahm Hagrids schlürfende Schritte. Auch diese Tür öffnete sich mit einem Knarren und der Wildhüter steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür und schaute fragend auf Harry. Noch bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte hatte Hagrid ihm am Kragen gebackt und die Hütte gezogen. „Was... *haaatschi*... zum Teufel machst du hier?" Hagrid sah elend aus. Rote Nase, wässrige Augen und überall stapelten sich überdimensionale Taschentücher. „Dich besuchen... Gesundheit!" – „Danke. Aber du sollst mich nicht besuchen... du weißt doch!" Harry nickte und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf einen der großen Stühle.          

„Du bist krank!" Er war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Hagrid nickte und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. „Ja... ich fühle mich elend... Tee gefällig?" fragte Hagrid im leidigen Tonfall. Harry nickte. „Gerne!" Hagrid erhob sich und fing gleich darauf an zu husten. „Schon gut! Ich mach Tee!" sagte er und schob Hagrid wieder auf seinen Platz. Dankend sah der Wildhüter Harry bei der Arbeit zu. 

„Und wie geht es dir so, Harry?" fragte Hagrid und kuschelte sich in eine große Decke ein, die eher einem Zelt glich. „Wieso?" fragte Harry und suchte zwei Becher aus einem Schrank. „Du siehst ziemlich blas aus!" Harry zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Schultern. „Liegt wohl nur am Wetter." Meinte er knapp und goss das Wasser in die Becher. „Ja, wird wohl sein. Möchtest du 'nen Keks?" fragte Hagrid und machte Anstalten nach der Keksdose zu greifen. „Nein Danke. Ich hab keinen Hunger!" Alleine der Gedanke an was zu Essen löste ihn ihm einen Brechreiz aus.[4] Hagrid blickte ihn besorgt an. „Du hast doch irgendwas. Vermisst deine Freunde, wa'?" Harry, dem auf die schnelle nichts besseres einfiel, nickte kurz. Vermissen tat er eigentlich keinen. Ron redete eh nicht mit ihm und Hermines weise Ratschläge gehen ihm auch nur noch auf die Nerven. Und die anderen? Auf die konnte er getrost pfeifen...

Nach 'ner halben Stunde wollte sich Harry eigentlich verabschieden doch Hagrid bestand darauf ihn noch zum Schloss zu bringen. Seufzend lief er neben Hagrid her, hoch zum Schloss. 

Eigentlich war schon bald Abendessenszeit, doch Harry hatte immer noch keinen Hunger. Sein Magen knurrte zwar, doch er missachtete ihn einfach. Er beschloss ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und dann später noch mit seinem Referat zu beginnen. 

Aus dem Waschraum holte er sich ein großes Handtuch und ging dann runter zum fünften Stock zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Er selbst war zwar keiner, aber Hermine war Schulsprecherin... 

[4] Kennt ihr das auch? Wenn ihr lange nichts mehr gegessen habt und dann wieder was essen wollt könnt ihr nicht, weil euch schon beim Geruch schlecht wird? Das hab ich immer wenn ich Hals Aua hab... ^^   

A/N: Es wird bald weiter gehen. Denn morgen kommen ja die anderen wieder. Dort treffen dann auch Ron und Harry wieder aufeinander. Und wird Ronni-Hasi uns von seinem Abenteuer mit Draco erzählen? Und ist das wirklich der einzigste Grund warum Ron nicht mehr mit Harry redet? Findet es heraus... ^^

© Asahi


	6. Love, hate and passion VI

Love, hate and passion

****

**6.**

Nach dem Bad ging Harry zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich in einem der großen Sessel nieder. Colin und die anderen waren zum glück nirgends zusehen. 

Eigentlich hatte er ja vor schon ein wenig für sein Referat zu tun doch als er ein paar Stimmen vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum hörte, beschloss er doch schlafen zu gehen. 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von ein paar warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Verschlafen drehte er sich im Bett um und streckte sich genüsslich. Heute würden also die anderen wieder kommen, dachte er und tastete nach seiner Brille die auf seinem Nachttisch lag. 

Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm das es bereits nach neun war, dass hieß er hatte das Frühstück verpasst. Aber das machte ihm nicht das geringste aus. 

Nach einem kurzen Besuch im Bad, ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Guten Morgen HAAARRRY!" rief Colin erfreut und machte Anstalten Harry zu um Armen. „Morgen Colin!" antwortet Harry und wich ihm dabei geschickt aus. „Wie geht's dir?" fragte der Kleine mit den grauen Haaren und strahlte dabei glücklich. Harry setzte sich auf einen Sessel und schaute ihn freundlich lächelnd an. „Danke, es geht mir gut!" sagte er knapp. „Wirklich? Du siehst ziemlich blass aus und gegessen hast du auch schon lange nichts mehr... was hast du den? Liebeskummer? He, he..." Harry verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Liebeskummer? Sei nicht albern Colin." Der Kleine hob schlichtend die Hände. „Schon gut... war ja nicht böse gemeint..." murmelte er. 

„Sag mal Colin," fing Harry nach ein paar Minuten der Stille an, „wann kommt der Hogwarts Express eigentlich heute Abend an?" Colin schien zu überlegen. „Also die letzten Jahre waren wir immer so gegen sechs hier. Ich schätze das es dieses Jahr auch nicht anders sein wird!" sagte er. „Ah ja." Harry nickte und stand auf. „He wo willst du hin?" fragte Colin als er sah das Harry aufgestanden war. 

Mit mürrischen Blick verfolgte Draco seine Eule die er gerade mit einem Brief an seinen Vater los geschickt hatte. Es war nichts wichtiges, nur das obligatorische Schreiben das es ihm gut ging und er sich auf zuhause freute. Das letztere war eine Lüge. Eigentlich waren beide Aussagen eine Lüge. Er freute sich nie auf zuhause. Es war oft die reinste Qual. Sein Vater war nicht so freundlich wie er sich in der Öffentlichkeit vorstellte. Und seine Mutter war die reinste Pest. *Klein Draco, zieh dich nicht so an*, *Draco wie wäre es wenn du mal mit ... ausgehst?* Und so richtig gut ging es ihm in Hogwarts zur Zeit auch nicht. Den genauen Grund wusste er auch nicht, den eigentlich würde er heute seinen Liebling wieder sehen und noch mehr... er hatte einen Sieg über seinen größten Feind errungen. 

Draco seufzte und kletterte die Treppe der Eulerei hinab und beschloss sich noch ein wenig auszuruhen bevor seine Klassenkameraden zurück kamen. 

„Es ist kurz nach Sechs.... Abendessens Zeit!" rief Colin erfreut und tapste fröhlich neben seinem Bruder her. „Die anderen müssten auch gleich kommen oder schon da sein... was meinst du Dennis... Ob Harry heute zum Abendessen kommt?" Dennis verdrehte genervt die Augen und beschleunigte seine Schritte. „He Dennis, lauf doch nicht so schnell!" 

„Harry!" rief Hermine erfreut und umarmte ihn. „Du siehst blass aus. Ist was passiert?" fragte sie und musterte ihn mit strengem Blick. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben sie an den langen Tisch. „Ach komm schon, Harry. Ich sehe doch das es dir schlecht geht. Ist es wegen Ron?" Harry schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Las mich bloß mit dem in ruhe. Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht..." murmelte Harry. Er blickte sich kurz am Tisch um und sah Ron neben seiner Schwester sitzen. „Ach er ist halt ein Dickkopf. Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Und wie waren deine Ferien?" Harry wurde leicht rot und schaute auf seinen leeren goldenen Teller. „Langweilig!" antwortete er. „Wirklich? Meine waren Super. Viktor war zu besuch. Meine Eltern waren hin und weg von ihm. Er hat viel aus seiner Heimat erzählt. Er spielt jetzt bei Kenmare Kestrels. Wusstest du das der ehemalige Torhüter der Krestels, Darren O'Hare, die Falkenkopf-Angriffsformation erfunden hat? Quidditch kann ja so spannend sein. Er will mich auch mal zu einem Spiel einladen.." Harry seufzte. Mit Hermine über Quidditch zu sprechen war nicht gerade das was er sich erwünscht hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor blickte sich gelangweilt am Tisch um. Die Siebtklässler saßen fast alle am Tischende mit nur wenigen ausnahmen. Neville saß bei seiner Freundin aus der fünften Klasse und Seamus schien gar nicht anwesend zu sein. 

„Und zu Weihnachten hat er mir den Goldenen Schnatz geschenkt den er bei seinem letzten Nationalspiel gefangen hat. Ist er nicht süß?!" Hermine erzählte und erzählte, ihr schien gar nicht aufzufallen das Harry sie nicht beachtete. „Harry... he Harry?" Hermine fuchtelte mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Huh?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Und als Viktor dann abgefahren ist, hat er gesagt das er mich im Sommer wieder besuchen kommt. Ist das nicht toll?" – „Ja..." antwortete er kurz. 

„Seamus jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!" rief Draco und packte ihm am Arm. „Wie oft soll ich es denn noch... he warte doch mal!" Seamus riss seinen Arm los und trat in die Große Halle. „Jetzt bleib doch verdammt noch mal stehen Seamus." Draco und Seamus standen am Eingang der Große Halle und merkten nicht wie sich sämtliche Köpfe in ihre Richtung drehten. „Ich will es nicht hören Draco!" sagte Seamus und starrte ihn wütend an. „Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt was du mir bedeutest..." – „Und deshalb gehst du trotzdem fremd?!" Seamus zitterte vor Wut und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Draco griff nach seinem Schultern und zog ihn dichter an sich. „Wie soll ich es dir beweisen wie viel du mir bedeutest? Okay ich weiß es war ein Fehler mit Potter zu schlafen aber sei beruhigt: Er ist im Bett die größte Niete..." Stille. 

Langsam drehten Seamus und Draco ihre Köpfe um und sahen die geschockten Gesichter der anderen Schüler.

 „Hast du gehört? Draco und Harry..." – „Das glaub ich nicht... Potter ist schwul?!" – „Ich wusste das Harry ne' Niete im Bett ist..." – „Oh mein Gott..." Das Gemurmel ging durch die ganze Halle und alle schauten von Draco zu Harry. 

Wütend und zugleich geschockt ballte Harry seine Hand zu einer Faust und starrte in Hermines geschocktes Gesicht das zu fragen schien: „Warum er, Harry?" Eine Träne lief ihm übers Gesicht. Harry stand auf und schaute kurz zu Hermine hinab und murmelte: „Mir ist schlecht..." und lief aus der Halle. Alle schienen im nach zu schauen. 

„Das scheint ihn irgendwie verletzt zu haben..." sagte Seamus und drückte sich an Draco um ja nicht von Harry übern Haufen gerannt zu werden. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nicht mein Problem! Früher oder später wäre es so wie so heraus gekommen. Und hast du Hunger, Honey?" Draco lächelte Seamus vergnügt an und beachtete die anderen gar nicht, die ihn und Seamus immer noch anstarrten. 

Mit Tränen verschleierten Augen lief Harry die Treppe vom Schloss hinunter, immer gerade aus, in Richtung See. 

Beim See angekommen lies er sich ins Schnee fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen. Wieso hatte er ihm das nur angetan? Hatte er ihn nicht schon genug gestrafft mit dieser einen Nacht? Musste er das jetzt wirklich noch der ganzen Schule erzählen? Auf einmal hörte Harry hinter sich Schritte und drehte sich um, um zu sehen wer dort gekommen war. „Harry... kann ich mit dir reden?" – „R..Ron?"

Ende Teil Sechs

A/N: Ach herrje… das erste Kapitel nach dem zweiten Film. Das war vielleicht ein Ereignis. Melina hatte schon vor zwei Monaten Karten für die Mitternacht Premiere vorbestellt. ^^ 

Unser Abenteuer ging recht früh los. Wir fuhren mit dem Auto nach Hamburg City und das ohne uns einmal zu verfahren. *juhu* Das einzigste Problem war das Kupplungspedal... das klemmte ein paar mal. (Und da ich nicht los fahren konnte hupten alle hinter mir... peinlich, peinlich.) Na ja nach der Ankunft beim Kino holten wir unsere Karten und fuhren noch mal mit der Bahn zum Hamburger Hauptbahnhof. (Mangas kaufen... und was essen) danach fuhren wir zurück zum Kino. Vor dem ersten Film gab es eine tolle Verlosung. (Kinokarten, Cinemaxx Club Karten und als Hauptpreis die vier Harry Potter Bücher im Schuber.)

Typ: Kommen wir zum Hauptpreis... diese vier tollen Harry Potter Bücher...

Asahi: Uiii... wer will die schon haben?

Typ: *lässtjemandeneinzettelchenziehen* Welche Reihe?

Anderer Typ: Ähh...

Typ: Also Reihe ähh... *entreisstzettel*

Typ: Reihe D...

Melina: Das ist unsere Reihe!

Asahi: Ah ja...

Typ: Platz 12!

Asahi: ...

(schweigen)

Asahi: Oh... das bin ja... ICH!

Ja ich habe die vier Bücher gewonnen... *tropf* Obwohl ich sie scheußlich finde,,, *g* (Vom Design jetzt...) Na ja wir wurden (was für ein wunder) nur einmal aufgefordert Still zu sein... Ich darf zitieren: "Schafft ihr es auch noch mal still zusein?". 

Sagt mal konntet ihr den Film sehen ohne diese komischen Hintergedanken? Wir nicht... bei uns ging es die ganze Zeit folgender maßen ab: Ja Draco... küss ihn! – Ja Harry liebt nur dich! – Oh mein Gott sieht der Hammer aus... – Was die beiden wohl alleine machen? – Oh man... schau doch mal wie Harry Draco anschaut... der will ihm doch am liebsten gleich die Kleidung vom Leib reißen... (wer will das nicht?)... etc.

War aber ein recht amüsanter Abend und allem im allem war der zweite Film auch nicht schlecht. Obwohl so einiges gefehlt und unlogisch war. Aber ein richtiger Harry Potter Fan wird mit den Filmen sowie so nie zu Frieden sein. Na ja in irgendeiner anderen Geschichte werdet ihr noch ein wenig über unsere tollen Gespräche während der Autofahrt erfahren. (Was meinst du: Das Kino ist ein guter Anschlags Ort für Terroristen! – Ja stimmt... wollen wir ein Musical daraus machen, sollten wir überleben? – Gute Idee... und wie nennen wir es? – Wie wäre es mit: Die Helden von Hamburg mit dem Untertitel Harald Töpfer – Nicht übel... )

Ach ja noch mal kurz zum Kapitel... geht wild ab, was? Ich... ich sag dazu mal nichts...       

© Asahi Freitag, 15. November 2002 21:31:58

Ui, ui schon so lange her. Sorry! 


	7. Love, hate and passion VII

A/N: WICHTIG! So bevor es los geht habe ich noch eben was zusagen. Ich, ASAHI, habe nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts mehr mit dem Autoren Namen Melina und Asahi zu tun.  Melina war so freundlich und hat einfach die Email-Addy und das Pw geändert und ein paar Kapitel gelöscht. Sie hält sich wohl für sehr schlau. Und da ich absolut nichts mehr mit dieser Frau zu tun haben will ist für mich die Sache gelaufen. Nur leider wird dann GFSF und die Interaktive nicht mehr fortgesetzt. Ihr könnt euch bei Melina dafür bedanken. Aber mir soll es ja egal sein da ich Montag eh das Land verlasse und nach Amerika gehe. ^^ (Ich werde euch aber erhalten bleiben...) Also habt euch wohl!

Love, hate and passion

****

****

****

**7.**

Harry starrte Ron geschockt an. Ron sah blass aus. „Kann... kann ich mich setzen?" fragte Ron vorsichtig und deutete dabei auf den Boden neben Harry. „Wir sind in einem freien Land..." sagte Harry kurz. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er jetzt reagieren sollte. Was wollte Ron nur von ihm? Ihn auslachen? Ihn trösten? Ihm ein schlechtes gewissen einreden?

Ron nickte und setzte sich neben Harry auf den Boden und schaute zum See hinüber. Auf dem zugefrorenen See lag eine schicht aus Schnee und lies gar nicht vermuten was sich dort befand. 

Nach einiger Zeit schaute Ron zu Harry, der immer noch gerötete Augen hatte. 

„Also Harry... ich weiß nicht wie ich... nun ja... anfangen soll. Es ist in letzter Zeit einfach soviel passiert!" Ausdruckslos schaute Harry Ron an. „Wie wäre es wenn du einfach mal von vorne anfängst?!" sagte Harry in einem monotonen Tonfall. Ron lächelte kurz und schaute dann wieder zum See. 

„Wie du meinst, Harry. Fang ich also ganz vorne an." Ron sah aus als ob er überlegen würde und Harry fragte sich zum hundersten mal was Ron ihm verheimlichte. 

„Kannst du dich noch an Halloween erinnern?" fragte Ron und wendete seinen Blick nicht vom See ab. Harry nickte stumm. „Du fühltest dich nicht und bist hoch gegangen um zu schlafen." Ron blickte kurz zu Harry und dann wieder zurück. Seine Hände waren in seiner Manteltasche vergraben um das bisschen wärme dort auszunutzen. „Ich... nun ja... ich habe unterwegs jemanden getroffen und wir sind zusammen... zusammen.. Ich kann es nicht sagen..." Ron stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Harry ich wollte eigentlich nicht das es soweit kommt... das wir nicht mehr miteinander reden. Nur damals, als du gesagt hattest du stehst auf Männer... da... das hat mich an mich selbst erinnert. Ich stehe nämlich ebenfalls auf Männer!" Harry blickte überrascht zu Ron, der nicht nur wegen der Kälte ganz rote Wangen hatte. Sein Blick war fragend und total verwirrt. „Aber wieso dann das alles?" Ron seufzte. „Ich hatte gedacht du würdest mich verachten... verachten für das was ich gemacht habe... und außerdem war ich sauer auf dich... obwohl du gar nichts dafür konntest." Harry stand vom Boden auf und klopfte sich dabei den Schnee vom Umhang. „Was den Ron? Du musst es mir schon erzählen!" rief Harry und schlang die Arme um sich. „Ich..." Ron schaute zu Boden. Tränen liefen über seine Wange und hinterließen kleine Löcher im Schnee. „Ich weiß es war ein Fehler... ich hab mit Draco... geschlafen!" Ron zog die Beine dichter an sich und schlang seine Arme um sich. „Es tut mir leid..." flüsterte Ron leise. „Es tut mir leid. Er stand auf einmal da und sagt all diese netten Dinge... ich dachte er hätte sich geändert... und das war ja noch nicht mal alles... er... dieser Mistkerl hatte die ganzen Zeit immer nur... er hat immer nur deinen Namen gestöhnt. Mistkerl!" Harrys Augen hatten sich vor schock geweitet. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht starrte er ihn an. „Das... das ist doch nur ein scherz!" sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Ron in den Schnee, legte vorsichtig den Arm auf seine Schulter. „Doch... ich musste es dir einfach sagen. Als ich eben deinen Blick gesehen hatte, wusste ich was er dir angetan hat... er ist das größte Arschloch das ich kenne!" schluchzte Ron und warf sich in Harrys Arme. (Nein das wird kein HarryxRon... wirklich!)

Nach einiger Zeit gingen sie zusammen zurück zum Schloss. „Ich bin froh das wir wieder miteinander reden. Ich hätte Hermines Gerede über Krum nicht länger ertragen!" Harry lächelte glücklich. Ron hatte sein Altbewehrtes lächeln aufgelegt und meinte dann vergnügt: „Ach hat sie dir auch schon von seinen Himmelblauen Augen vorgeschwärmt?" Harry lachte. „Ja so ungefähr..." Auf einmal blieben die beiden wie angewurzelt stehen. 

„Ach wie süß... Potter und das Wiesel sind wieder vereint!" Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lächelte triumphierend. „Und Harry, hat Hermine dir schon von Silvester erzählt?" Ron wendete seinen Blick von Draco ab und schaute zu Harry. Ein bisschen verwirrt antwortete Harry: „Nein... erzähl!" Ron griff nach Harrys Ärmel und zog ihm die Treppe hoch, an dem Slytherin vorbei. Wütend drehte sich Draco um. „He... wollt ihr mich nicht beachten oder was?" rief Draco empört und ging den beiden hinter her. Ron blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Draco um. „He Süßer, entweder du lässt uns jetzt in ruhe oder du machst mit meiner Faust Bekanntschaft." Draco lachte verächtlich auf. „Gerne doch Weasley... ich wusste doch das du von mir nicht genug bekommen würdest!" Ron legte seine Stirn in Falten und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was willst du eigentlich Draco? Hattest du deinen Spaß nicht schon?" Harry trat nun hinter Ron und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. „Las es gut sein Ron. Komm schon... wir haben uns noch einiges zu erzählen!" sagte er und warf Draco einen nichtsagenden Blick zu. Ron nickte stumm. „Aber wir sehen uns noch, Malfoy!" Draco lächelte. „Gerne doch Weasley. Aber ich liege oben!" – „Arschloch!" 

„Wie schön das ihr euch wieder versteht!" Hermine nahm Beide gleichzeitig in Arm. „Und wollt ihr mir erzählen was los war?" Ron blickte fragend zu Harry welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Warum nicht?!" 

„Idioten... beachten sie mich einfach nicht. So kann man seinen Triumph doch gar nicht richtig auskosten." Laut vor sich hinfluchend lief Draco zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. „Die haben mich wie einen Idioten dastehen lassen. Das werden sie bereuen. Hühnerblut!" Die Wand schwang auf und Draco trat ein. „Draco!" Pansy kam freudig strahlend auf ihn zu. "Na du wilder Herzensbrecher. Du und Potter... wer hätte das gedacht. Wie schade das er auch schwul ist... was ist nur mit der Jugend von heute los. Vielleicht sollte ich mich auch mal andersrum orientieren. Vielleicht mit Granger oder so." Draco verdreht genervt die Augen und schob Pansy von sich weg. „Du bist ja widerlich Pansy!" Pansy lächelte vergnügt. „Ich weiß aber sind wir das nicht alle?" Draco setzte sich auf seinem Stammplatz am Feuer und musterte mit stechendem Blick Pansy die sich vor ihm auf einem Stuhl rekelte. „Schade das du bei Frauen keinen Hochbekommst... wirklich schade!" murmelte sie, ohne die geschockten Erstklässler zu beachten die schnell das weite zusuchen schienen. „Ja sehr Schade Pansy. Geh und nerv jemanden anders!" 

Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen ein bisschen abseits doch ständig schienen alle zu ihnen rüber zuschauen. „Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?" Harry schaute abwesend zum Boden. „Ich... also ich werde ihn einfach nicht mehr beachten!" sagte Ron ernst und blickte zu Harry der immer noch den Boden anstarrte. „Und du Harry?" Harry schreckte auf. „Wie kommt Malfoy eigentlich zu Seamus?" fragte Harry plötzlich und sah von Hermine zu Ron. „Das war zwar nicht die Frage aber auch interessant. Vielleicht ist er nicht schlecht im Bett!" Ron grinste schräg und versuchte im getummel des Gemeinschaftsraumes Seamus ausfindig zu machen. „Also einen netten Hintern hat er ja!" sagte er knapp als er ihn entdeckt hatte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum seit ihr nur alle schwul... zum Glück habe ich Viktor!" Ron grinste zu Hermine. „Und du bist dir sicher das er Hetero ist? Ich hab da so einige Gerüchte gehört!" Hermine sah ihn mit geschocktem Ausdruck im Gesicht an. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Ron!" – „Und ob... du weißt doch noch das er zum Trimagischen Turnier hier war und Gerüchten zufolge war er einem gewissen Slytherin nicht ganz abgeneigt!" Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Viktor und Draco?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein... Viktor und Blaise!" – „Woher weißt du das?" Ron lächelte erfreut. „Ach ich hab so meine geheimen Quellen..." Hermine stand auf und packte ihm am Kragen. „Und warum sollte er sich sonst mit mir einlassen? Er kann nicht schwul sein" Ron versuchte vorsichtig Hermine von sich zu drücken. „Als Alibi vielleicht?" *Batsch* Hermine hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst und lief mit Tränen in den Augen die Treppe zum Mädchenschlaffsaal hoch. „Jetzt hast du es übertrieben, Ron!" sagte Harry und schaute ihn an. „Aber wenn es nun mal der Wahrheit entspricht." – „Du weißt doch nicht einmal ob es wahr ist!" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast wohl recht aber so müssen wir uns wenigstens nicht Hermines Geschichten anhören!" – „Du bist echt gemein!" kommentierte Harry das geschehen.

„Komm las uns ins Bett gehen!" sagte Harry nach einer Weile und erhob sich. „Zusammen?" fragte Ron und grinste dabei breit. Harry seinerseits lief dunkel rot an und stotterte verlegen: „Ne....Nein... Idiot!"

A/N: He, he…. Die Geschichte wird mehr als Schlimm. Alle scheinen schwul zu sein... aber es wird noch besser. Versprochen. Ich immer mit meinen versprechen. Man sieht sich...  

Ich danke übrigens noch allen Reviewern ganz Herzlichst. *knuddel* (Und Akagi denk dran.... sobald die Adultfassung fertig ist, bist du die erste die sie bekommt! ^^)    


End file.
